Dr. Schändlich
Alfred Schändlich is a homicidal BLU Medic freak conceptualized by YouTube user Cody D. Buni(formerly known as CodyPurple). His main theme is Manhunt Soundtrack - Drunk Driving (Idle). His attack theme is Manhunt Soundtrack - Fuelled by Hate (Spotted). Appearance and Personality He appears to be a BLU Casual Medic wearing the Surgeon's Stahlhelm, the Medi-Mask, the Vascular Vestment and Lo-Grav Loafers. Most of time, he appears flying on a Medigun throughout any dimension, seeking for a victim. Though being inherently evil, Dr. Schändlich is seriously disgusted by Pyros and also anyone who attacks Heavies. He also developed an intense hatred towards Pyros after his ally, a BLU Heavy, got burned to death by one of them. Powers and Abilities When close to his victim, Schändlich will attempt to cripple the target down by impaling the victim with the Übersaw, then throw the victim into the ground before proceeding to chop him/her into pieces. However, when the victim starts running away from him, he'll pull out a Crusader's Crossbow and proceeds to shoot his target while chasing him/her. When encountering a Vagineer, Schändlich will communicate him in Vaginese, telling the latter that he's secretly "one of them" in order to fool him. When exploring, Schändlich uses any prop that he can find as a vehicle even while trying to escape. Faults and Weaknesses * Despite packing a punch and wearing a bulletproof vest, Schändlich is significantly less durable than a regular Medic or a Scout. * His helmet will not protect him from head injuries. Otherwise, freaks such as Saeva or Hands Papas can take the advantage by taking it off before obilerating his head, killing him instantly. * If Schändlich uses a easily breakable prop such as the Demoman's Bottle or a wooden target (even if it's a MeeM), the object will be destroyed due to his weight. And fall damage will cripple him, leaving the latter completely vulnerable to any freak or monster nearby. * Though being able to speak Vaginese, Schändlich will sometimes screw up while speaking the said language, making any Vagineer think that he's acting suspicious. If he does another mistake when speaking Vaginese, the Vagineers will find him that he's a spy and they will attack him. Trivia * Schändlich is based off from Matt Cordell, the main antagonist from the 1988 horror film Maniac Cop and Joe Vickers, a Satanist/corrupt cop from the 1989 slasher film Psycho Cop. * He's also a parody of the Cloaker, a special enemy from PAYDAY 2, in which he's featured as a law enforcer with psychopathic qualities unlike his predecessor and being notorious for his one-hit melee attack. ** According to the creator, this freak is made in order to poke fun at edgy, overpowered, unoriginal TF2 OCs/freaks. * He uses Medic's Improved Bodygroups hex available on the Garry's Mod workshop. * His surname means "disgraceful" or "shameful" in German. Videos * A_edgy_MeeMdick_video.kansur (Debut) * Don't Make GMod Videos While You're Bored 21. Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Idiots Category:Martial Artists Category:Gunners Category:Medics Category:Enthusiasts Category:Glass Cannons Category:Concepts made by Cody D. Buni